Call of Duty Dead Ops Night of the Undead
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: 4 Men awake in a German safe house, one American, one Japanese, one Russian, and one German. 3 of them have no memory and zombies attack. Told in first person POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

From Dream to Nightmare

I woke up, I felt shitty but I managed to sit up. As I looked around I knew none of the surroundings around me. As I looked to my left a black boot hit my face. "You are awake American, good." I looked to seem a Nazi, judging by his hat he was a very important one too. I spat out blood before raising to my feet. He kicked me right in the nose, I saw a bright flash when it happened. Then I saw him loading a German pistol and said "You were useful but now you die." Then a Japanese soldier came behind him and held a knife at his throat. "Be still beast," he said in a stern voice ",or you will taste the flames of Hell!" Then Nazi laughed "I don't think so Takeo." He then grabbed the blade and held at his throat, while he still aimed the gun at my head. "What about me?" as the Nazi turned he met the fist of a huge Russian. As the German fell I took his gun and backed into a corner. "Everybody freeze!" I yelled still confused. Then the Japanese soldier said "No need to shoot me, I want to first find out who I am." We were all on the same page. I didn't know about the Nazi but I was quite certain everyone had memory loss. I then moved out of the corner but continued to aim at the Nazi. "Who are we?" I yelled at the Nazi, he seemed to chuckle. Then The Russian kicked him in the ribs and he seemed to laugh louder at the pain. "Alright, alright," he pointed at the Russian ",you my drunken friend are Nickoli." Nickoli grunted in satisfaction as he took out a vodka bottle. Then he pointed to the Japanese man "You are Takeo." Takeo replied "That sounds about the right honorable name for me." then he pointed at me "You are Tank Dempsay." Tank Dempsay? Then I held my head as a huge flash and blurs of images came at me. Then I could make out something clearly, it was a bright light and American soldiers were dying for some reason. That was all I saw as I snapped back to reality. "Who are you then Nazi?" Nickoli asked as he finished his vodka. "The Nazi stood up politely and bowed "Ricthofen, Edward Ricthofen. Also Doctor Ricthofen." I then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the hard stone wall behind him. "Where are we?" I asked at the same time yelling. It was a very good question, it looked like a broken safe house, but there was no way to be sure until I got real answers. "We are in Germany. You see I had all of you in a plane but a major malfunction occurred and the plane crashed. We were the only survivors and I brought you here. We will be expecting rescue soon from an Asylum I worked at." Takeo walked closer "Asylum?" Ricthofen nodded "Yes, I did say I was a Doctor, you are actually all patients." Nickoli's eyebrow raised "Patients for what?" Ricthofen replied "You were chosen to test a new experiment. However I was assigned to only monitor your health, they never told me what the experiment was." I raised the gun "Who's they?" he shrugged " Never knew but they were mysterious." Then Nickoli handed me a rope. "We should tie him up so we can keep him in one place." I nodded watching him. He wasn't showing it but I could tell he was smiling. As I went into the next room with a small box with 2 white question marks on it, and put him near a shelf rack. He showed no signs of fighting back as I tied him there. "You know American…," Ricthofen said ",you all will die." I grunted as I tightened his rope and left him in the room. I closed the door tightly but almost jumped when I saw on the door. "It was written in chalk "HELP" around the door

I could see dried blood stains. I wondered what happened here. "Tank." Takeo called as he too was having a vodka. I then joined them as they opened me a bottle and I sat down with them. "Why do you think we are really here?" Nickoli asked. Takeo shook his head "No telling, I can see pure evil in Ricthofen's soul." I agreed "Yes he is evil, but I would rather cope with that then ignore it." Takeo shouted in disagreement "You would rather, work with this beast?" I shook my head "Trust me I don't want to do it either but if we want some in-" I was cut short by a noise in the distance from the safe house. "SSSHHHH." Takeo said as he took out a colt. I got my double barrel shotgun I found in the next room, while Nickoli got a cambrine. The noise was clearer now, closer, it was right outside. "I'll go." I said with my double barrel. I stepped over a open window into the fog outside. I couldn't tell where the noise was coming from. "HELLO!" I shouted but the same noise just kept on repeating but it was getting closer. The noise was a type of moaning mixed in with coughing. Then I saw it in the distance, a figure in the fog staggering over in my direction. "Hello?" my first guess was that he was injured and sick. "Are you OK?" a little closer I saw he was a Nazi, he had a little blood on his uniform and his head wish bald and flaking. I aimed my shotgun at him "Alright Nazi, don't take another step!" I warned but he kept on staggering, now I could smell what could only be described as a dead corpse. "STAY BACK!" I yelled. I was about to shoot when he lifted his head to me. I nearly died in fright, but he was already dead. His face was so decayed that you could see little details of his skull. His hands were so bloody from maybe killing something else, or being injured. But his eyes! I couldn't get away from his eyes. His eyes were completely white but they had a yellow glow to it. *BOOM!* Takeo behind me had shit the dead man in the face. I could barley stand. "Let's go back." He reassured me. As we walked through the window I hadn't taken my eyes off the man. Then something really disturbed me here "He's getting back up!" I shouted and Takeo turned around. Sure enough the Nazi got up, I could see the bullet hole in his head with blood running in a stream around his face but he still stood. I couldn't swallow, was I always this cowardly before this? As the man got closer Takeo shot it in the face. "Instead of falling down he was still standing with another bullet hole in his face. He moaned as he went closer to the window. Takeo shot it a third time but it still stood. Then I didn't know what happened next. As I got another headache I jumped from the window to the Nazi and aimed it at the Nazi's face. He gave one last moan before I blew his head apart. I expected to throw up but I didn't, I was used to it now. But I asked myself: why? Then I heard another moan and another Nazi was in the distance. I put a bullet in the barrel and aimed it at the Nazi. But behind that Nazi was another. Next thing I knew I heard gunshots from the cambrine and Nickoli shout "WE ARE SURRONDED!"

PLEASE REVIEW

this is a retry of a failed attempt to make a fanfic of nazi zombies, the first one had jumbled up events, and wasn't even in timeline order, like I would start with kino toten and say it was the first.

Well I hope you like it, I will answer questions openly or privately if need be.

BEAM ME UP

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Wave

I bolted back into the safe house and began to board up the windows. As I boarded up mine , 3 Nazi's were walking to me. I aimed my double barrel and *BOOM!* I killed it. *BOOM!* I killed the next one. But the last one was tearing through the boards. I then took out a knife and stabbed it's throat. It flew back and made an unearthly cry. It knelt to the ground and began to wither and buck in pain. I couldn't stand the cry. I reloaded the shotgun when I saw more of them coming. They were shot dead by Nickolai who seemed to be terrible with sniper shots. Then Takeo found a better gun which he had to pull a lever each time he shot it. He was a master, he kept on getting head shots. Nickoli grunted in jealousy. I then turned "Oh shit!" there was a huge window that had not been boarded and they were coming through. I aimed my shotgun at the closest one and made a huge hole on it's stomach. It moaned and fell. When Nickoli turned he saw the Nazis closing in and he began firing at the nazi's coming in. It was a massacre, blood was flying and my stomach couldn't hold up to much more but I endured. Takeo used his knife and killed a Nazi close by him. "Everyone through there!" Nickolai shouted as he pointed to the door with the word "HELP" As he pulled the door open he leaped inside. Takeo was second, he backed in while shooting. I did hesitate as I ran to the door. I was so close, so close but a Nazi tackled me to the ground. His face was horrible. You could some red tissue behind his face, now turned to black. I took my shotgun and shot his head off. The blood flew and splattered on my face. A yelled in shock. Then Takeo pulled me through the door and pulled it shut. Nickolai said "Oh Hell, there's no lock on this door." I once I heard the words I sprang back up and aimed my double barrel. I never thought about reloading but I still aimed. *THUD* We all jumped a little in anticipation. *THUD* *THUD* *THUD* I could hear them moan and scream the other side. That's when I slung my shotgun "Why aren't they coming in?" I asked. "Because they don't know how to pull it open." I turned around to see Ricthofen at the corner aiming a gun. How he escaped was beyond me, but I unslung my shotgun and aimed at him. "Make a move Nazi boy you will pay the price." I said in a harsh tone. He laughed and threw his pistol at us. "No need to shoot American, you don't have to worry." I reluctantly slung my weapon and the others followed. "Now, you are probably wanting an explanation." I nodded yes then remembered the blood on my face., I quickly wiped it off.

BEAM ME UP

ZOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Explanations

Ricthofen exhaled as he asked "Anybody have any alcohol?" Nickolai took off his bag and took out 4 vodka bottles. As everyone took a bottle we drank. "Alright," Ricthofen began ", he is the story." He wiped his chin before he stood up "Long ago there was a group I worked for as a crack troop general, but a medic also. I aided test subjects they used for the projects they were making. I didn't know many but I was assigned to one, the project for the super soldier program. They took men from the war to find testable subjects. Each subject from a different nationality, German, American, Russian, and Japanese. One by one the subjects fell, then you come, we injected you with a updated version of a syringe of the element 115. You all were injected, all though I volunteered. Those "zombies" you saw were failed attempts. They were injected but they could not respond. Instead of attacking enemies they attacked everyone. That's why you are here, the asylum I worked at was infected. We had to move you out of the asylum and get you to safety. However one of the zombies were on board and attacked the pilot, leading to our crash, Then I saw them swarming, I towed you here while the zombies fed on the pilots and other passengers. I watched as one soldier was lying injured in the dirt be attacked by a zombie. I can still hear his screams. I knew they would find us but I didn't know it would take them that long. I thought we would be prepared, but I was wrong I guess." I then walked up to him, eye-to-eye, and asked "What are we going to do?" Ricthofen waved his hand "Survive." Nickolai stood up groggily (probably drunk) "SURVIVE? Those things are walking hell spawn!" Ricthofen scowled back "What do you expect we do? It's either survive," he cocked his pistol ",or suicide." I shook my head "Ain't no way Tank Dempsey gonna kill himself." The words flew out, I suddenly felt prideful. He nodded "Very well then, I suggest we get better weapons before going back into the room." I nodded in agreement "Unfortunately Ricthofen's right, we need better weapons." Then we stopped, a noise coming from a wall made us all stop. As I looked at it stone fell from it, into space behind the wall. Then I heard a moan behind the wall. Oh no, this can't mean that more zombies are coming is it? Then I heard a yell. It was Nickolai, the zombies had pulled open the door and were coming in. Then I saw it across the room, open windows. "Oh shit." I said as I unslung my double barrel.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

More of…them

I raised my shotgun while Nickolai raised his cambrine. I aimed and shot one in the head bringing him down instantly. I then shot another in the stomach. As I reloaded Nickolai started to spray the mob of zombies that walked through the door, now starting to run at us. I finished reloading when Ricthofen started to join the fight, he aimed his pistol at the heads and brought each down with two shots. Then I saw Takeo being dragged by the zombies out of the room. As I looked around I saw a Thompson on the ground, dusted it off, and began shooting them all dead. I ran from the room, Ricthofen's words screamed "Don't he's not worth it!" but I ignored them. I shot three zombies hauling Takeo out the window but one still was dragging him. I was now out of ammo. I grabbed Takeo's feet and pulled him back in. I then head a sharp screaming as the zombie bit Takeo's hand. *BAM ,BAM* the zombie fell, I turned to see Ricthofen aiming his pistol. "Quickly, follow me!" Takeo climbed to his feet as we ran to the room again and promptly shut it. I still heard moans coming from outside. Takeo looked at his hand. "The demon bit me!" Ricthofen yelled "STAND BACK!" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a syringe, it looked more like a bubble gum stick than a syringe. He took Takeo's arm and injected his wrist. Takeo gritted his teeth as the needle was put in his skin. Ricthofen removed it and said "Better. You must be very careful. After a bit you must come to me, or else you will turn out like them." I asked "Or what, we die?" Ricthofen shoot me a look "Yes, you will turn into them. If you don't have a cure, I bullet to the head is always a permanent solution to suffering but the virus will still take over your body." I shivered hearing the disgusting story. Takeo looked at me "You have honor American, you save me when I am near to turning you earn my trust. I will try to protect you with my soul." I laugh with good humor but still respect him "Thanks but Tank Dempsey can look after himself, but I can always use someone to cover my six." Takeo smiled as they shook hands. "Uh…guys. I hate t break the brotherhood moment but we are still in a predicament." Takeo nodded "Drunk Russian right, we must formulate a plan!"

I retort "Alright, what plan?" Ricthofen said "we can try to escape the safe house by some trucks outside I used to get you all here. I planned to keep you sedated and hide quietly but you alright shot some dead. We can use them to travel to an underground tunneling system, straight to the Asylum." I stood up "Whoa, whoa, you said you brought us from there, that that place was trouble." Ricthofen replied "I know but we can use information there to find out where there could be, a safe place they all went too, a bunker!" I stood up "I'm sorry but no."

"No, doesn't cut it American! I know more than all of you."

"Which gives us more the reason not to trust you."

Ricthofen grabbed me by the shirt, his eyes burning into mine like hellfire "You may want to stay but think how long it will last with no food and water. YOU may stay but I'M leaving."

Ricthofen then took an axe and started to hit the question mark box's lock. I turned to see the rest of my friends staring at me, their faces have been put through horror but for now that seemed to stare at Ricthofen. "Alright," I admit ",we can join in." Takeo seemed to smile but then I turned my attention to the wooden box he was hitting. "What are you doing?" The Nazi turned and grinned "This here is a supply box, a special box. People leave it empty and almost everytime something else appears in it." Finally it opened and inside was a trench gun. Ricthofen threw the trench gun at Nickolai. Then he closed it, but from inside I could hear a strange music and a light. As he opened it, he handed me more Thompson and shotgun ammo. As he closed the box the music came again and opened it. Inside was a sniper rifle and an MP-40. He took the 40 and gave Takeo the sniper. As he closed it no music. "Sorry this happens sometimes, at some points it doesn't do anything. I'm sorry." Takeo replied "No need, we have proper weapons to handle them." I responded "Let's kick ass." and we headed for upstairs.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Top floor

As we gathered by the stairs we all looked at each other on who to go up. We all looked at Nickolai. "Oh shit, alright ill go." He unslung his trench gun and pushed the desk out of the way. He aimed around in complete darkness, the only light to go by was with moonlight through more windows up stairs. He scanned from left to right looking for any zombies. As he made it to a balcony he saw the zombies on the bottom floor go outside, leaving the room empty. Nickolai turned and whispered "Hey guys, they're leaving." Then a hand grabbed his ankle. He yelled and thrashed as Ricthofen came up with a lantern he found. He aimed the light to see Nickolai on the ground wrestling with a zombie with no legs. "Sonofabitch get it off!" Ricthofen rubbed his chin "So these are the crawlers." He took his knife and stabbed at it's neck instantly killing it. "When trying to kill a zombie with a knife the best place to strike is the neck." I then gazed out to the yard and the zombies were walking around. "Why aren't they coming in and killing us?" I ask. Ricthofen replied "Oh no, this could mean only one thing." I asked "Yeah?" Ricthofen replied "It's the horde." Nickolai questioned "The what?" Ricthofen answered "The horde is a group of zombies that are like our very own military, they move in a huge pack to waste ammo, wear numbers down, and eventually kill off resisting uninfected," Ricthofen sat down ",right now they are just trying to keep us inside till the horde comes." Takeo asked "so then we are sheep? We will be under the Shepherds' control till the lions come?" I then stand up "Ricthofen's right, we can't stay here, they would just get in and kill us eventually. We do need to make it out of here." Takeo put a hand on my shoulder "How do we do that American?" I replied "I think we should try to kill all of them since there is not as many as we thought and make a run to the truck Ricthofen mentioned." I looked at Takeo and he replied "I will take sniper point." Nickolai said "I will defend the top floor." Ricthofen stated "I will defend the storage room." I said "And I will be in the middle of hell in the lobby." Soon we took our places. I asked "Nickolai,"

"Ready."

"Ricthofen?"

"Ready."

"Takeo?"

"Ready."

"Take the shot."

Takeo's expression became serious as he aligned the crosshairs on one zombies head. "To life." Takeo whispered as quiet as haze and pulled the trigger. The zombie's head blew apart and it fell. He then turned and saw one zombie open his mouth and let out a horrid roar. Soon the zombies began to stagger to the windows.

In the lobby two groups of zombies were attacking two windows. I shot the first group dead with deadly sprays from my thompson. They came fast but I managed to kill them. When I turned around I saw the second window that they were now jumping through coming at me. I reloaded and aimed mostly to the head. The fell with groan and moans to the ground, no last words. Before I could reload a zombie tackled me to the ground trying to bite me. I kick and bunch as it screams and flails.

Upstairs Takeo was putting bullets in the zombies' heads. Nickolai shot one zombie running at him in the Top floor. He then shot another with his trench gun. "You are too easy." He stated as he reloaded shell by shell. Then he turned and blew one's head open. "Boom!" he laughed a he killed more and more of them. As he was empty he snapped ones neck by whacking him with the trench gun. "Take that Hell spawn!"

Ricthofen aimed his MP-40 as zombies were pulling back boards coming into the room. "You had your uses but you will die!" He then sprayed the zombies aiming for the heads and was killing them. As they came through ht reloaded and shot at them. "YES!YES! YOU DIE NOW!" Once he was finished he turned to see me wrestling the zombie. He looked at the box and got an idea.

I groaned as the zombie on top of me was getting closer to winning. Soon I pushed him off and took out a knife and other stuff fell out. As the zombie was going to get up I lunged at it's neck and kill it. The gagging was sickening to me. As I got up I heard "DEMPSEY! GET DOWN!" I turned to see across by the door Ricthofen with a rocket launcher, on the other side zombies were swarming in. As I ducked the rocket whizzed past my ear and blew up in front of my eyes.

All I could see was that bright light, then I heard voices and a blur of images. "Look Mike, I won't leave you. I love you man." I recognized the voice as my own. "Here he is Doctor." one different voice said.

"What is his name?"

"Tank Dempsey, the other Michael Solomon."

"Good, come to me when they are ready for test run first phase."

"Dempsey! Wake up!" I open my eyes as Ricthofen was dragging me to upstairs, behind me were more zombies. As we got upstairs he handed me my thompson and I reloaded. Upstairs we were all waiting for them to make the next move, and then they all ganged up on us.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Preparations to Leave

The zombies surrounded us, all of them gagging and making suckling noises for blood. "Um, we are trapped" Nickolai stated. Ricthofen replied "Not trapped, there is a way out." Then they charged at us, those yellow hell fire eyes haunting me. Ricthofen began to shoot at the zombies' heads making many fall to the floor in bloody pools. Soon the numbers were growing weaker and weaker till nothing. "Wow, that was close! Time for vodka!" Nickolai said as he took one out and drank. "Takeo, you good?" Takeo nodded and I looked at Ricthofen. "You were right." He replied with a smile "Just remember American, without me you would die." I shuddered at his words still thinking about Ricthofen. "American," Takeo called to me looking over the courtyard. ",no undead." I looked out "You are right Takeo," I turned to Ricthofen ",ready to set you plan in motion?" He nodded and said "Yes, there should be a jeep at least 2 miles out, if we hurry we can get there before more come." He replied as he jumped through one of the open windows and began to trot. I followed second and Nickolai third. Takeo went in fourth. As we ran I heard more moans coming from all around us. I turned and shot one zombie with my shotgun. "How much farther?" Nickolai called out. I looked up ahead and heard the moaning of a zombie and the firing of an MP40. "It's at least one more mile!" I looked around and saw the zombie's number increasing. "Shit," I yelled ",Ricthofen! We are running into the horde!" He turned back "I know!" Bewildered by his statement I continued to run as more numbers came to us quickly. "This is suicide German!" Takeo yelled. "Trust me! We can make it!" Ricthofen yelled back and then we made it to the top of the hill, at the bottom was the jeep, a long ways off were swarms of zombies. "Quickly in now!" I yelled and no one thought twice. As we got in the swarm got closer. "Where are the keys?" Nickolai asked in confusion. As I was in the back seat with Takeo we searched in between the seats looking for the keys. I could hear Ricthofen mumble something as he got under the wheel and started to hot-wire the car. Then I looked up and the swarm was all around the car, banging on the windows. "Don't worry, the windows should be shatterproof. No one shoot anything, we need the car's defenses." I still added a shell to my double barrel as I waited for the car to start. I heard a loud bang and the car started up. Ricthofen drove while running them all over, he laughed crazily as he drove over everyone of them. Finally we broke through the crowd, blood streaks covered the car. "That was scary…time for drink." Nickolai proclaimed as he took out vodka. As Ricthofen drove on I took one last look back at the swarm, the safe house, and the weird figure standing out in the ground waving and running at me. I closed me eyes again as I had another flash. I saw American soldiers back at the safe house yelling, one was injured and one carried my double barrel. I then noticed I was holding something, someone. It was the figure waving at me, he was bitten and crying. He was relatively young, maybe 13. I then remember the words "Look Mike, I won't leave you. I love you man." only it continued with more "I was with you from the start, I would not know what would happen to me if I lost you. If you died I would deliver the message to your mother but you know how much it would hurt." Then he said more but I couldn't understand. Then a bright explosion burst through the wall and I stood in awe as I came back to reality.

I gasped and looked around seeing everything fine, I turned outside and saw no figure in the open gravel ground. Then another explosion, a real one sent the car spiraling out of control andI blacked out.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me p

ZOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To the Asylum

I woke shortly, I could see but a ringing sound was occurring. As I blinked slowly I saw the zombies crossing over the hill. I used all my strength to stand up, I was bleeding from the side of my head but I had little care. I could hear the zombies now, grunting, and moaning hungrily. As I got up two hands pulled me past an iron door and it slammed shut. I turned and saw Nickolai staring at me. "Nickolai? Where's Richtofen and Takeo?" Then I heard an intercom "We are in the tunnel separate from you." I went to the intercom and recognized Richtofen's voice. "If we follow the tunnels we should reach the asylum. We must make haste." I turned to Nickolai who shrugged and began to walk while drinking vodka. I went to the intercom "Takeo, you still there?" there was a silence and then "Yes Dempsey." I replied "I don't like this." Then I began to walk to what new thing lies ahead.

PLEASE REVIEW

Catch my next fanfic The Asylum of the damned

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
